


Forgiveness

by darasayyy



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Make up sex, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasayyy/pseuds/darasayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony forgives the best he can...SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn't mean for it to be smut?

Tony sat against his front door with his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath he listened as Steve’s footsteps neared the door.

 

His knocks filled the quiet house. Tony sigh “I thought I had enough strength Steve….to let you in but…I can’t I don’t know how I just…can’t…” He said against the door.

 

He heard Steve sigh. “Tony…just open the door. So we can talk…face to face…please?” He asked softly and Tony nodded even though he knew Steve couldn’t see him.

 

Standing up slowly he opened the door and looked at Steve’s saddened face. Saying nothing he widened the door to let him in and watched with angry eyes as Steve walked in.

 

They walked to the living room in an angry silence. When they arrived in the furnished room Tony began pacing.

 

“I…I don’t know where to start Steve. I don’t know how to explain how…how hurt I am…but, I do have a question. Why? Was it me did I do something wrong? I need you to tell me why Steve….Please.”

 

Steve sighed and looked at his hands. He never thought he could hurt Tony this much. It hurt to be looking at the man _he_ broke.

 

“It was never you Tony…It was just…we were fighting and well…she was there?” He said softly wincing as Tony sent him a harsh glare.

 

“Because we were arguing…that’s your excuse? You know when I first found out that you….” He couldn’t even say the word cheated because it felt so wrong.

 

“…that you were fucking her…I was in shock. I shook it off and figured it was gossip but, then you started leaving the house for hours at a time…and…and I felt discarded…I felt unwanted a feeling I never wanted to feel with you.”

 

Tony was tearing up. “I wanted to drink so fucking bad…I wanted to drown my sorrows drink until I couldn’t remember who I was. Then I remember the promise I made to you…but I guess your promises are shit right? I never asked for anything and Steve…I gave you everything and yet it….it wasn’t enough for you. Huh?”

 

He asked getting angered by Steve’s silence his lack of response seemed to make Tony even madder. “ANSWER ME DANMIT” He yelled

 

Steve looked hurt. “It was more than enough I just-“Tony cut him off.

 

“Do you know how it feels when you think someone loves you and you give them your all because you think they’re giving you their all and then have it thrown back at you? Of course you don’t know because you’re a selfish bastard who has some ones heart in your hands and you don’t even know what to do with it.”

 

Steve looked at Tony as he paced back and forth with tears streaming down his face.

“Tony…I was scared I didn’t know how to react to…you…your love is and will always be something I want more than everything….I just needed….” He let his sentence hang not really knowing what to say.

 

Tony chuckled dryly. “You were scared…I was scared and my fears are playing out right in front of me…I can’t even…-“

 

Steve cut him off with a hug. Inhaling Tony’s scent he hugged him tightly.

 

“Tony…I know it’s bad…really bad and I can’t promise it’ll get better over night I’m just asking you…don’t go away from me…don’t let this fall away…”

 

Tony grabbed him “But…how will I know…how will I know…if you love me…if all I can picture when I see you is you fucking her…”

“I thought that every part of you belonged to me” Tony whispered as one of his hands trailed down Steve’s body.

 

Stopping at the button on Steve’s pants he sighed. “I thought that this” Unbuttoning Steve’s jeans and slipping his hand in Steve’s boxer’s rubbing his member.

 

Steve shivered as he felt himself get hard in Tony’s hand. “Did she touch you like this to get you ready?” He whispered huskily as he began pulling Steve’s pants down with his free hand.

 

Steve stepped out of his pants and took off Tony’s shirt. Tracing a finger over the arc reactor he began to trail soft kisses down Tony’s neck.

 

Hearing Tony moan he smiled against Tony’s skin. Grabbing the hand Tony was using to rub him he stopped Tony’s molestation.

 

“I don’t want to come now…not like this…bedroom please?” Steve said softly.

 

Tony nodded and led Steve to the room they once shared. Pushing Steve on the bed he tore off Steve’s shirt and began giving him soft butterfly down to his navel.

 

“Did she give you kisses like I’m giving you before she took you in her mouth?” He asked not waiting for a response before taking Steve in his mouth.

 

Tony began to suck hard popping Steve’s member out of his mouth before swallowing it again. Steve began to moan loudly as Tony’s fingers ran across his sack.

 

Steve was so close so freaking close…and then Tony stopped.

 

“You can’t come...yet…not until you know who you belong to…” Tony said before running one of his fingers on Steve’s lips.

 

“Suck” He muttered and Steve obediently did. When his fingers were wet he took them out of Steve’s mouth and began to prepare Steve.

 

Stretching Steve with his fingers he pulled his cock out of his pant and positioned it in front of Steve’s entrance.

 

“I am all you will ever need” He said before swiftly entering Steve. He began to pound into Steve harshly.

 

Steve moaned loudly. “Tony…please…touch…me?” he asked in between breaths.

 

Tony put his forehead against Steve’s and stared at him. “You’re…not…allowed…to…come…until..I …ugh” With one last hard thrust he emptied himself in Steve.

 

Taking deep breaths he lazily rubbed Steve and watched him unravel as he came. Pulling out of Steve he rolled to the other side of the bed.

 

Closing his eyes he felt Steve’s arms around him. “I love you” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear.

 

“ I love you too…and I hacked into the government’s system and forclosed her house also I might have gave Natasha her adrees.” Tony muttered before falling into sleep.


End file.
